


BLOODBATH

by DianaAnui



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Kim Kibum | Key, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Vampire Byun Baekhyun, Vampire Park Chanyeol, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaAnui/pseuds/DianaAnui
Summary: Park ChanYeol wants to have some fun with BaekHyun but the smaller has to watch over his Protected..So Chan suggest that they can take him with them.... BaekHyun agrees
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Kibum | Key/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time that I try to write in English, and I know this fanfiction is going to be filled with mistakes, so please be nice to me T_T  
> Also, this is my first time writing threesome, I just hope it's good enough.. Okay, imma stop talkin', Hope you enyoj this little shitty story ♥

The red eyes followed the figure with interest, who was moving forward shyly. He had been watching this boy for months, since that was his job, The Ancestors trusted him and what else could he do? If you were against them, they kill you. He had to keep an eye on this human.

He has learned a lot about him. First of all, he is a real geek, always carrying his books. Every Sunday morning, he goes out to the park, sits down on the same bench and studies for five hours.

If he was biting his lips it meant he was embarrassed, when he played with his hair it meant that he was pissed off, and if he didn't like something he just pouted cutely.

You would think he was just pretending to be innocent, but he's not. This boy is really innocent especially when the people around him talked about sex, he blushes and tries to change te topic, and if it's not working, he withdrew from the conversation.

He thought he was cute, but unfortunately, the rules state that people shouldn't be in any kind of relationship with him. If your Protected see you, even just a little, you will instantly get a new one. That's exactly what happened to him and his previous human.

She was so beautiful, it got him distracted and she saw him. Immediately the Ancestors forbidden him from the girl and it really hurt him. Let's face it, since he is taking care of the boy it hasn't really bothered him. You just have to be careful and remain invisible to the human eye.

He could sense the smell of his best friend from afar, the typical mint he loved, without even having to look behind his back he knew that he was right there behind him. He also has red eyes just like him, which meant he was still young in the vampire community.

Yes, Byun BaekHyun and his friend, Park ChanYeol were vampires. Both were only one hundred and fifty-two years old, which was very young. Anyone who lives five hundred years - if the Ancestors don't kill them - will have yellow eyes, 'whoever reaches a thousand years the eyes will turn white, and if you live two thousand years, you will become an Ancestor, so the color of the iris will turn purple.

Baek and Chan were simultaneously transformed by a greedy vampire , and they never forgiven him for that. After gaining enough power they killed that jerk with their own hands, his death was brutal and it happened without the Ancestors' knowledge.

Although BaekHyun didn't understand how ChanYeol could prevent them from being aware of the brutal killing, because as he mentioned, as his previous Protected noticed him he was immediately removed from her. Actually he never asked his friend about it, better this way, he has a loud mouth and he would probably talk about this to someone, and then he would end up dead.

"Hi ChanYeol, I haven't seen you for ages"

"If you greet me like this again, I'll slap you in the face," the black haired man growled. "Hmm? You have a new Protected? What happened to TaeYeon?" he blinked in surprise as he gazed at the boy.

"She noticed me" he mumbled.

"Oh, come on' Baek, how many people have you lost this way? You're such a loser."

"Easy to say! You never had a Protected because the Ancestors gave you a cooler job. Do you know how difficult it is to follow someone without them noticing you?" he hissed angrily, his irises were glowing brightly.

"You are a vampire, you dumbass, one of the fastest creature on earth ... I can't believe that you are this stupid ..." he rolled his eyes and focused on the human. "Cute little thing, how do you hold back? I can smell his blood from here... "He must be very sweet" he licked his lips.

"Yah, yah, yah! My Protected is not food. Leave Yeol, go and disappear again for six months!"

"Oh, my little Baekkie is upset because he haven't seen me in such a long term and nobody fucked him? I'm so sorry baby" he run his fingers through the smaller hair, who immediately snapped his hand away.

"I hate you," he said. To be honest, Chan may be his best friend, but since he could not contact people and he has desires, and ChanYeol is very good in bed, they fucked so many times.

"You know, it only takes one word," he licked his neck.

"I can't ... I have to take care of him," he looked at his Protected.

"Then take him with us," he grinned.

"What? God, what are you talking about? It would be a violation AND I don't want to die, thank you."

"Where did your bravery go? In the past you would have been fucked him already"

"Yeah, in the past I was a newborn and starved for blood, now I'm totally good with animal blood."

"Disgusting," he grimaced. "Come on, Baekhyun. Remember when we killed the man who turned us and the Ancestors had no idea about it? Why I don't get humans to Protect? It's not a coincidence baby, and if I want, I can devour whole person without any trouble. We won't hurt the little one, just have fun with it."

"ChanYeol .." He bit his lips with doubt. "What if they goint to get us?"

"I protect you," he began to kiss his cheeks, slowly reaching what he wanted. "Relax... and come with me. Wouldn't it be good to dive into that beauty, huh? Or feel that lips around your dick? To suck his likely sweet blood? It would be worth it, wouldn't it?"

"I don't know, it's been a long time since I drinked from a human.. What if I lose myself and suck him dry?"

"It won't happen"

"How are we going to lure him in to a bed? I know him, because I am his Protector. He's a virgin and when it comes to sex topic he becomes very shy."

"Don't worry, he won't be able to resist us, and if he does, we'll show him what a little vampire venom can do," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"You want to turn him?" he looked at him with eyes wide open.

"Oh, don't be silly, you know that a little poison won't change him, for that he would need to drink vampire blood. Everything will be fine with him, and once we ruin him, I will erase his memories."

"I-"

"Stop fighting, I know that you miss the feeling of someone hugging you tight AND with a virgin? O-ho .. the experience doubles" he grabbed his waist, pulled it up to him, kissed him deeply, feeling the smaller relax under his palm.

"All right ..." he nodded slowly, accepting this sin. ChanYeol grinned again, pointing his red eyes at the boy, who at that moment stood up from the bench.

"What's the name of beauty?"

"Kim Kibum," he breathed softly, slightly worried for his Protected, although he had never spoken to him, he considered him an important life and did not want to hurt him, but he want's to taste his blood and have sex with him.

"Hmm, pretty general, but I like it. Very nice, even more desirable than TaeYeon, even though that girl ... wow, I'd have fucked her." He laughed and Baek hit him in the chest. He looked at his watch. "Soon the sun will settle .. I guess you know where he lives"

"You want to rape him in his own house?!"

"No, but I don't want to kidnap anyone when it's this bright. And I wouldn't say it's rape, he's going to love it, and he would eventually open his legs for us, did you forget the power of our venom? Ah, my little Hyunnie, you got rusty but that's okay. Now, this experience will help you," he locked their fingers together. "Let's wait for the evening ... Together," he smiled at his best friend, who returned it.

**||x||**

The evening breeze shook their hair as they stared motionless at the little house where the boy lived alone. They waited for him to turn off the light and go to sleep. ChanYeol was already licking his lips impatiently, he wanted to sink his fangs into the human's soft skin and taste his delicate blood. Next to him, Baek was less confident, still nervous, looking around unstoppably, fearing that a purple pair of eyes would appear somewhere. That would be the death to them.

"ChanYeol, maybe we shouldn't do this," he grabbed his arm as the light in Kibum's room turned off.

"Don't step back now, baby," he leaned closer to him, his red eyes glowing with excitement. "You just go to our old place, when I got back to Korea I decorated it" he slapped his butt.

"Okay ... just please don't hurt him!"

"Look at you! You worried for your little pet, huh?"

"He's not a pet! And of course he is important to me! You know damn well what is my job" he lovered his voice.

Although BaekHyun didn't know much about vampire life because the Ancestors didn't tell him much, he was certain that the Protectors were really important to the humans. They have to sacrifice their lives for them, they must protect them from any trouble.

Even though he's a vampire, his feelings were still there! He felt sorry for the blond boy, the poor one had no friends, though it might be his own little mistake. Because he was doing good in school his parents loved to spoil him, they gave him everything.

Ch, it reminded him that he never had a life like that when he was walking in the streets as a human being. Unlike Kibum, for example, he sucked at his school, constantly hanging out with ChanYeol in clubs, which eventually led them to be turned into a vampire.

"Yes, I know sweety," he crassed his face with his fingers, pressing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Go now, I'll arrive with the beauty soon," he bit the other ear. The smaller nodded with excitement. The more Yeol does, the more he forgets that they are about to rape someone. And not anyone, his PROTECTED!

He didn't want to step back anymore, and Chan is going to make sure that the human forgets this night as if nothing had happened. He can meet the love of his life the same way and tell him he will be his first time and all ... It will be a lie, but Kibum won't know about it anyway.

He sighed and entered the house, which ChanYeol and him had found empty ages ago. They found this as humans, they often hanged out here, at the age of thirteen they hid alcohol and drinked it until they vomited. Good old times.

And after they were turned they used their power to make money for free - by stealing - and Chan decided to refurbish the house, and the end result was beautiful. Especially the bedroom. BaekHyun and his best friend were never in love with each other, but they were attracted to each other, so when they wanted to have sex they always came here, the red room and the black furniture turned them on. Many times they melted together on that precious bed and adored every act.

His heart was pounding in his chest from nervousness, using the blood that he drank two weeks ago. Many books about vampires can be read, usually that they are immortal, or that they do not eat and drink, do not have to sleep or rest. Lie. It's all a big lie.

Their organs work the same way and, yes, they can die they just live a very long life. Just like a humans, they can bleed out. They only need blood because it supplies the heart with the substance that it pumps through the body, which means it cannot generate its own blood.

Animal blood is only enough for two weeks, but the human blood, it can be enough for even a month.

Walking into the small kitchen, he opened the fridge where fresh food was packed, alcohol ... and behind that a couple of bags of blood. That's exactly what he needed! He needed to drink before he would do anything to his Protected. He mustn't lose his head.

He knows ChanYeol so that means the bag contains only human blood, which was a little frustrating, but now he has no choice. Either this, or he will lose his mind getting Kibum into trouble by biting him unprepared.

He opened the bag, took out a glass and poured the thick red liquid in it, his eyes were knocking from hunger, he licked his lower lip, and as the last drop came out of the material he grabbed the glass with incredible speed and poured the blood down his throat. He moaned loudly at the taste, though it must be admitted, the warm blood is far better than the cooled one but now he has no choice. Soon he will taste his blonde boy anyway.

As he finished his 'drink' he heard the door open. He moved his head right away, cleaning the dishes. He knows that ChanYeol is really impatient so he just goint to take the boy srtaight to the beedroom, so he walked in there too.

Chan laid the blonde on the bed carefully.

"He's so fucking beautiful." he muttered.

"I know.."

"And his scent is making me crazy" he took off his jacket. "I guess you want to wake him up since he is your Protected. You have to be his first in everything. I'm going to ruint him after you."

Baekhyun gulped and nodded slowly, his irises did not look away for a second, he was strongly focused on the peacefully sleeping boy.

He kneeled on the bed wich was covered with a silk blanket and it had similar colour to his eyes. He touched his face with trembling hands, which was very warm, but he immediately pulled back his paw as his Protected grimaced, then turned to his side. He looked at ChanYeol for help, who just shrugged his shoulders with a grin. A swear left his lips. He's a fricking vampire! He shouldn't be afraid of this! Of course, the person below him will not have a nice reaction when he finds out what's happening to him.. but..

He licked his fangs, gently raising Kibum's arm, his white teeth glistening sharply, not hesitating for a moment as he sinked them into the soft skin. The boy immediately woke up, but he was so shocked he only opened his mouth, urgently trying to block the cause of the pain, but it didn't help. BaekHyun sucked his blood heavily, and yes .. He was very sweet. As if he was drinking cherry-flavored wine, he made satisfied voices.

He let his poison spread in his body, which, fortunately it happened quite quickly as the boy's grip softened and he fell back on the bed.

"Wha-what is happening? Where am I?!" Tears bursted out of his eye, his lips were trembling, his chest moving up and down quickly, which made his blood taste sweeter.

"Don't worry little one, we won't hurt you," ChanYeol appeared beside the bed, leaning all the way down to the blonde's face. "Just enjoy the venom of my little friend, and everything will be fine, okay?" he caressed the blonde's face. Though Kibum wanted to resist, he couldn't move for some reason and that made him even more scared.

What do they want from him? When and why did he get here? For months, he had this strange feeling that somebody is watching him, but he thought he was just being silly about it... And here he is.. in a room he have never seen in his life, with two guys around him, not to mention one is biting his hand and the other one is talking about something crazy.

He was afraid. No, he was frightened to death, but as if he had been drugged, his body did not obey his brain, so he tried to scream.

"Oh, honey, no one will hear you. Be a good boy, don't fight against us, because it won't have a nice ending" he smiled, noticing that Baek was still sucking the victim's blood so he pulled him away with little force. "Calm down there, sweetie, I know it's tasty, but keep him alive," he kissed him to taste Kibum's blood. "Hmmn, you are very fine, I wish I could drink from you, but this little one sucked you out well." he smirked." Can I undress him baby?"

BaekHyun wiped his mouth and nodded.

The boy was trying to back away from the tall, black-haired man, and he had just noticed that both of them had red eyes and fangs! Are these ... what are they? Why is this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this? He was a good student, didn't waste his time to make friends and this what he gets?!

"Please don't ..." he shook his head, crying more and more. "I want to go home .."

"You gonna get home baby, after we have enjoyed ourselves." He began to sobb hysterically at these words, which made ChanYeol mad, fun fact about him. He doesn't like it when somebody is crying for no reason. "You're going to be angry with me now, little one," he glanced at BaekHyun, who looked at him confused, and Yeol at that moment slapped the human. Though it wasn't strong nor painful, but the boy immediately stopped.

"YOU'VE GONE MAD?!" Baek frowned, feeling the pain in his heart, and he felt the pain because he just drinked from his Protected, so he's almost feeling what the blond feels.

"He didn't shut up," ChanYeol gave his simple answer, then he took off the top of the scared boy without further words. He enjoyed the sight, he had beautiful milky-white skin, and his nipples were cute pink, he had a small waist and thick thighs.

His tears were the only sign of his terrified being, his lips were squeezed tight to prevent him from accidentally releasing a any voice, he was afraid that the tall guy would try to hit him again. True, it didn't hurt at all, he just got surprised.

When the black-haired man began to pull off his pants, he whined unintentionally, the tall guy looked at him darkly. Are these two .. creatures (?) serious about raping him now? Is this how he will lose his virginity that he wanted to keep for the love of his life?

He wanted to resist, run away, run to his mom and cry on her shoulders. He can just wish that hey let him go ... He want's to get out of here ... He felt disgusted.

When the last piece of clothing was removed of his body, he didn't know what to do. He made low begging voices saying 'let me go' or 'I want to go home'. Not like the two monster would listen to him.. BaekHyun began to cover the boy's trembling body with light kisses, trying to calm him down on some level, because Kibum is carrying his venom he has to relax some time soon.. They just.. shouldn't hit him one more time, like ChanYeol did before because it's just sraced the hell out of him.

He went from his chest to his neck, biting a little harder there, but not so much to hurt the thin skin. He licked Kibum's visible vein and, to his surprise, Kibum groaned.

Ahh ~ the poison started to work. From here, the boy will just enjoy this wonderful night. In fact, he will beg to be fucked and he is eager to listen to his moans.

He pressed a few kisses on his chin, then thirstily stared at his lips and crushed them together. The blond-haired boy shuddered uncomfortably, though he couldn't resist, so Baek didn't have to work hard to get into his mouth.

The first kiss of his Protected is his. He ruthlessly kissed him, tasted his insides, run his tongue all over his teeth, biting his lower lip, and after a while Kibum kissed back. He smiled at the saliva change, he slowly moved his hand to the blonde boy's groin.

"DON'T!" he cried out. Ahh, why is he so stubborn? BaekHyun looked at ChanYeol, who seemed to hit the victim again, but Baek barely visibly shook his head.

"Hey," he began very softly, "I won't hurt you. I"d never hurt you,” he smoothed at his member, surprisingly thinking he was already semi-hard. "Look at me, Kibum," he instructed, and because of his venom that was in the boy, he couldn't resist. He glanced straight into the red irises that were shining with excitement.

"How do you know my name,?" he blinked confused, trying to be more relaxed but it didn't really work because the man of top of him was palming his erection.

"Why are my eyes red?" he asked back, the boy shrugged "Exactly," he chuckled, squeezing his cock. "You have a very nice body, I hope you know that. I've been thirsty you for months, but I didn't dare to make a move" he bit his lower lip once more.

When BaekHyun felt two big palms slip to his waist, he immediately knew that it was ChanYeol, and he must be very impatient. A sneaky grin appeared on his lips.

Oh .. this night will be long and hot.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

ChanYeol unbuttoned Baekhyun's trousers, which distracted the smaller man's attention, but he tried to focus on his Protected beneath him. He continued to palm his member, but as Yeol held his hips tightly he couldn't bend and kiss the boy so he turned his head to the side and his best friend immediately knew what he wanted so they started kissing each other hungrily.

Kibum just watched the two monsters kiss each other with hunger while the hand still pampered his already stiff cock. He couldn't do anything because he had no strength over his body, his fingers fisted into the silk blanket, moans leaving his throat, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back.

"Look at him," ChanYeol leaned against BaekHyun. "The little beauty is already loosening under your hands, nice work sweetie," he kissed his cheek and neck, removed his palms from his hips and pulled his pants down with his underwear in a single motion, freeing his cock. BaekHyun whimpered comfortably.

After that, Yeol moved away, still fully clothed. He stepped to the big black drawer, pulled it out, grinned as he saw the sex toys that they had acquired over the years with Baek. Oh how many times he used the handcuffs, and the ropes on him, but the best part was that the little one enjoyed being punished with those.

Although it's a smarter decision if the don't use this on the human right now, vampires are much more powerful and can bring down trees without any effort. So they have to hold back.  
There have been examples of a victim dying during sex. Yeah, not a nice ending, but it is what it is. He took the lubricant in his hand and looked down at the condom. He tilted his head.

"My beauty, are you clean?"

"ChanYeol! Don't ask something like that!" he growled. "Don't listen to him," he leaned down, rubbing their dicks together. Kibum sighed, Hyun glanced at his best friend's grinning head. Ugh, he would loved to froze that smile with a bitch slap. "Yes, Yeol, Bummie's clean, so we don't need condoms," he muttered, "Can you please bring water instead? I don't want him to dry out." It was obvious that Kibum was disturbed by the presence of the tall vampire. He has to relax completely and then Chan can come back. The black-haired man understood BaekHyun, with a bitter taste in his mouth he left, throwing the bottle to the bed.

The trembling boy watched the scary figure walk out of the room, then looked again at the one above him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked softly, fearing that the man outside can hear him. He was terrified from him

"Shh, don't talk," he bit the other lips. "Relax, baby, and everything will be fine. There's no need to be afraid of that big bitch, he won't hurt you, he just have a big mouth." he smiled and with his free hand he grabbed the blonde's thighs and lifted them up.

"Please don't ..." he began to cry again, taking the force to raise both of his hands to his face, pouring pain and confusion into his palms.

"Don't cry, it hurts me, and don't cover your face. You are beautiful, I want to see you," he stroked the blonde's thigh soothingly, but the boy shook his head violently. "All right, eventually you"ll want to see what I'll do with you," he smiled. To his surprise, Kibum immediately peeked through his fingers, BaekHyun smile got wider.

Why is he so cute? If he could do it already, he would dive into that tight hole, but no, the boy would probably die, he has to hold back and calm him down. It will be a difficult process. His venom has already spread in the boy's body, but he is very stubborn and will take some time to break him. Good thing he had one hundred and thirty-four experiences in his pocket - that's because he was turned at the age of eighteen.

He backed away from the boy's chest, pushed up his legs and open them on a larger stretch. He bit the inside of his mouth. The desire took control over him, and he was sure his red eyes were glowing. He wanted to touch his entrance, but he was afraid that he would lose himself so he just started kissing the human's legs.

He moved from his toe to his calf, then to his knees, finally to the soft, meaty and thick thighs. He couldn't hold it anymore so he sink his fangs into the plush skin.

He didn't want to dry the boy out, but he was so sweet, he couldn't resist him. And ChanYeol would bring him water anyway, hope it helps the poor boy out. All he wanted is a little bit more blood and of course he also wanted to inject more venom into Kibum's body. He looked down at his work, wiping his mouth with his hand. His leg were full of reddish stains and two teeth mark.

"You have a divine taste," he murmured satisfied. "How do you feel?" he inquired frankly. Kibum didn't reply, as if he had decided from now on he wouldn't say anything. "Well, so be it, baby. In the end, you will beg me anyway." He began to become very impatient, but this was not Kibum's fault, he just haven't had sex in such a long time. He's needy.

As it seem maybe he didn't know this human as well as he thought, because he didn't know what was going on behind closed doors. He was not a fucking creep, he didn't followed him everywhere.. he was afraid that his Protected would notice him.. and he can't lose this beautiful boy.

Deep inside, he was glad his best friend came home and convinced him about this. He would never do this alone, he would be dead by now. According to the Ancestors, humans are treasures and should not be harmed, even if the person is evil.

And the fact that they're going to rape him... well that was a huge crime. However, he didn't want to step back, he wanted this boy, wanting to take his virginity. He forgot for a moment about ChanYeol, who still hadn't come back and he thanked his friend in his head for being so patient ... Huh, unlike him.

When he reached for the lubricant, Kibum's eyes widened immediately.

"NO! Please!" he sat up, grabbing the monster's hand. "I beg you ... let me go," he sniffed loudly. "I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Honey, I'm not scared of the cops". Before the boy could say any more, ChanYeol finally came in with a bottle of water, his shirt was gone, showing his perfect body. BaekHyun bit his tongue ... Uh, this guy is getting more and more attractive year after year.

Without a word, he knelt on the bed, beside Kibum's head, his red eyes penetrating his soul. "Listen, my beauty. I don't think any of us would want me to be rude, especially you. Like I said, we're not goint to hurt you as long as you obey." he said strongly, leaning closer to the shaking blond. "But since I see how stubborn you are, I'll shut your mouth." he smirked and looked at Baek. "Baby, do what you wanted to do with him" that was his last words, then he attacked Kibum's lips, kissing him for first time, while BaekHyun continued where he left off.

He poured the transparent gel on his fingers, moving them to the human's entrance. His first finger slipped into the tight hole pretty quickly, feeling the blond tightens because of his actions, which Yeol noticed so he started to kiss the boy more deeper and sloppier.

Baek had to act fast, his plan was the same, try to relax his Protected as much as he can, so while one hand besieged his entrance he used his other one to palm his erection again. He was already leaking, so he spread the pre-cum on the cock.

He moved his digit in a circular motion, trying to expand the space, but the boy stayed tight, so he decided to put Kibum's cock in his mouth. With his lips around his member, he heard Kibum moan loudly and press his hips upwards. He grinned victoriously, he leaned away from the hard dick with a smirk. He wanted to tease him a little bit.

"Uhm!" he slapped his fist into the blanket. ChanYeol was curious what he had to say again, and if he wanted to plead for his freedom again, he's going to hit him but this time, hard."...M... More..."

"What did you say, my beauty? I didn't quite hear you" he added another finger to the previous one, and the blonde began to whine even louder.

"I... I want.. more..." He muttered weakly, blush appeared on his face, saliva dripping down his chin and his eyes were glassy with pleasure

Broken.

ChanYeol and BaekHyun grinned at each other. The beauty is finally theirs, they can play with him as they please. It took longer than they thought, but at least they got what they wanted.

"You want this, huh?" he licked the boy's cock. Kibum moaned out loud. "You're a good boy," he patted the blond's thigh and aparted his lips again to take the whole dick in his mouth. Because it wasn't the biggest cock he ever had in his mouth - like ChanYeol's, he always choked on his, though he loved it - he could easily deep-throat him, making growling sounds, that caused lightning strikes on the boy's spine.

With his free hand, he began to search for the lubricant he had just used, when he found it, he pulled the two digits out of the boy and poured more of the gel on them, then he pushed three back into Kibum's asshole. The blond boy's back arched up, reaching for ChanYeol, who leaned back with a smile as his hands were still completely free and thankfully his arms long enough to easily reach down to the boy's entrance. Without a warning, he pushed a fourth finger next to BaekHyun fingers, completely stretching the tight hole.

"What do you say, my beauty..." ChanYeol smirked. "Are you ready for something thicker, hm?"

"I don't- I don't know" he replied uncertainly.

"Oh my devil, you are so goddamn cute, I'm going to melt!" he pressed a kiss on his face.

BaekHyun licked his erection one last time, pulling out his fingers, licking his lips. "He's ready," he said confidently. "Don't be afraid, baby, you'll feel much better than this," he leaned back, and he just noticed how hard he was.. God, it will be so good to enter Kibum's virgin hole, just by the thinking about it makes him aroused.

ChanYeol grabbed the boy's thighs at his best friend's words and pulled it towards him, fully opening them to BaekHyun,while kissing Kibum's neck trying to relax him. The smaller vampire moved very cautiously, teasing the boy's entrance with circling motions at first, trying to excite him, then slowly pushing the first few inches in.

The boy whimpered softly, but gave no indication that it hurted him, so Baek continued to move forwards. He clenched his teeth as the wet and warm walls tightened around his cock. He had to stop halfway, he was afraid that he's going to come right away.

ChanYeol no longer held the boy's feet, Kibum automatically locked over Baek's waist. When he enterd him balls-deep he had to take a deep breath, he leaned closer to the blonde whose jaw dropped, tears tearing out of the corner of his eye.

"It's not that bad, right?'" he purred into his ear. "I'm going to move now, feel free to grab my waist if you feel that i'm going to fast or if it hurts, okay?" Kibum could only nod. "You're smart one," he bit his neck gently as he rocked his hips. He didn't really hurry, because he was afraid that he's going to have an orgasm, but he was surprised when Kibum did not grab his waist, but grabbed his ass and pulled him closer.

He threw head back when the red-eyed man touched something with his dick deep inside him. The voice he made.. he didn't even recognised himself anymore. He had no idea what was going on with his body, but he knew something; He enjoyed it. He really enjoyed the way the perfectly sized penis moved in and out of him.

Then he remembered the other man still kneeling beside his head, watching them, which made him even more embarrassed. Is he just going to stare at them? Or is he waiting for something? He didn't care at that moment, just looked at him with begging eyes. ChanYeol immediately understood what the boy wanted. A kiss. It wasn't surprising to BaekHyun, since the black-haired man's kisses were the best and this boy discovered it too. He concentrated his strong thrusts to the boy's prostate. Kibum reacted with more and louder noises.

As this is his first time in any kind of sexual activity, he was not surprised when the blond literally screamed into Yeol mouth as his orgasm completely taken over his brain. However, this did not stop BaekHyun, he continued moving until he felt that he's going to come aswell, so he pulled out of him.

He received an unpleasant hiss from his Protected. He laughed out loud. "Don't worry, sweetheart, it's not over yet," he jerked himself with his hands to keep him satisfied.

"Say, you want a taste?" he moved ChanYeol slightly away, waiting for an answer.

"I- um." He looked like he was still affected by his orgasm, as if he didn't even know where he was for a moment.. I mean.. He didn't know where he was, but you know what he means.

"Chan" It was the first time that the boy had heard any of them say a name. "I suppose you'd like to do something," he smiked lovely.

"Oh, you have no idea" he started to unbutton his own trousers, though Hyun had no idea how he endured so far in the tight shit where his erection was clearly visible. Maybe he has more patience than he thought.

Kibum was literally breathless when he saw the other vampire's manhood. It was much bigger than the other one, and it ... excited him. It's weird because he thought he would be afraid, but he wasn't. He wanted to feel that thick and long member in him. He bit his lower lip as he watched the meaty cock, as the two vampires changed their positions,

ChanYeol was now kneeling between his thighs and BaekHyun was kneeling beside his head. He whimpered in surprise when he got flipped on to his stomach with one single motion, the tall man grabbed his hips pulled it backwards so his ass was up in the air, he placed his palms on his back, pushing his chest down to the bed..

"Stay still baby, you'll love this," he gently struck one of his ass cheeks. "And use your mouth for something useful, be a good boy and suck Baek off." As he uttered these words, Kibum glanced at the man kneeling beside him. He opened his bow-shaped lips and for the first time in his life he tasted a cock. He hummed with satisfaction, so he started to move is head up and down on the hard member, Chan and Baek gave each other a quick kiss, Yeol winked at him, he placed his hands on the perky ass and spread it open, revealing his slightly red hairless entrance.

This will surely be sore the next day, which means he'll have to stay with them for a couple of days before he can erase his memories and release him. He licked the hole without any shame, he slid his tongue in straight away, and started eating him out. He was well stretched out, but not enoug for his girth though.

"Do you like this?" he kissed his ring of muscles. The blonde moaned in satisfaction, pressing his butt backwards, ChanYeol did not expect a normal answer because his mouth was full with a dick. "And this?" he slipped his hand over the boy's already semi-hard member ... He responded quickly to them though he just had a mind-blowing orgasm.

While ChanYeol was licking, biting, slapping and pampering the victim's butt, BaekHyun grabbed the blonde's hair and moved his head in a faster pace, deep groans leaving his throat that made ChanYeol completely hard. Kibum sensed something on the tip of his tongue, he knew the smaller is abaout to blow.. what's his name? Baek? .. He put in all his power, he wanted to do it well, because they didn't really hurt him .. in fact! He never felt so good .. They were talking about some venom at the beginning, so he blamed that for his actions. He's not like this at all! But he didn't want this to end. Baek's semen hit his throat so he pulled away, coughing for a moment.

"Oh, are you okay? I'm so sorry," he gently kissed him, tasting himself.

"Cha-Chan!" he moaned as he felt fingers in his hole again. "More!"

"The name is ChanYeol," he growled. "So you want more? Hmm, this is not enough for me, you have to tell me what do you want from me."

"I want you t-to pu-put it in.."

"Put in what?" he smikerd.. He wanted the boy to shout the answer. "Answer," he stroked his perky butt.

"Tell him what you want Kibum and you're going to get it," BaekHyun encouraged him.

"ChanYeol" he started with a low voice.

"Hm?"

"Put... your dick in me... please," he lowered his head against the silk blanket, his hands began to give up, letting his upper body fall, but that didn't last long. As he mentioned, ChanYeol was much bigger than Baek, so when he ruthlessly pushed his cock into is hole, he pushed himself up and screamed, not in pain but in pleasure. From the shock he hardly remembered what happened that night, he knows he had countless orgasms. Also, when his body was completely ruined ChanYeol pushed Baek into the bed and ruthlessly fucked him. He heard his groans, his pleadings to fuck him harder, deeper and so on.

The last thing he saw was the two red eyes and then he fainted.

**||x||**

The yellow eyes followed the figure with interest, who was going to the club.. Again. He sighed angrily, glancing to the side, greeted by a pair of red eyes and a pair of eyes that had the same color as his.

"Aish, what are you guys doing here?" BaekHyun muttered, shaking his head disappointed.

"Channie was curious about your new Protected. don't be grumpy," he smiled.

"You're annoying. Go with your hormones elsewhere, and leave me alone."

"We thought that-," ChanYeol stepped behind him, speaking in a low voice. "That we can go back to our little house again ... and .. you know ..."

"Dream on it! Just to take another human with us?! Na-ah! Leave me out of it, you horny bastards!"

"But Baekkie~!ˇthe red-eyed man whined.

"No, Kibum. It's was enough that is turned you, let's keep my new Protected alive. And she's only 18! Get out of here." "Is your Protected is more important than your own blood, your own creation?" he pouted sadly. "I hate you guys so much" he groaned.

"That means you're comign with us?!" the blonde bounced with excitement.

"Yeah, but we're not bringing the girl. Just the three of us... like last time" he winked at them, ChanYeol and Kibum grinned at each other ...

This night is going to be hot and steamy.

_**END** _


End file.
